bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy (Bloons Tower Defense 10)
Quincy is the first hero you unlock in the game and he costs $700. He wields a crossbow with arrows that ricochet onto three Bloons each.. Upgrades * Level 1 - Quincy uses a crossbow to pop Bloons. * Level 2 - Increased range. * Level 3 - Unlocks the Rapid Bow ability; Quincy shoots 3x faster for 10 seconds. * Level 4 - Arrows bounce onto 4 targets. * Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect and pop Camo Bloons. * Level 6 - Quincy shoots two arrows instead of one. * Level 7 - Quincy shoots explosive arrows every three shots, * Level 8 - Increased range. * Level 9 - Increased attack speed. * Level 10 - Unlocks the Storm of Arrows ability; Covers a large area near Quincy in a large rain of deadly arrows. * Level 11 - Arrows deal 4x as much damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 12 - Arrows permanently remove camo from Camo Bloons. * Level 13 - Quincy shoots explosive arrows every time. * Level 14 - Rapid Bow allows Quincy to shoot 4x faster and the cooldown is release by 5%. * Level 15 - Quincy shoots four arrows instead of two. * Level 16 - All Crossbow Handling abilities increased attack speed to 75%. * Level 17 - The size of the area covered by Storm of Arrows is increased by 20%. * Level 18 - Increased attack speed. * Level 19 - Your Permacross's ability increased attack speed to 100% instead of 80%. * Level 20 - Unlocks the Popped Above ability; the ten most powerful Bloons are followed by a devastating rain of 150 arrows that deal 20 damage each (3000 damage per Bloon). * Level 21 - Rapid Bow's attack speed increases up to 6x. * Level 22 - All ability cooldowns are decreased by 15%. * Level 23 - Storm of Arrows deals twice as much damage. * Level 24 - Increased range. * Level 25 - All arrows deal 8x as much damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Activated Abilities Rapid Bow (Level 3): Quincy shoots 3x faster for 10 seconds. Storm of Arrows (Level 10): Covers a large area near Quincy in a large rain of deadly arrows. Popped Above (Level 20): The ten most powerful Bloons are followed by a devastating rain of 150 arrows that deal 20 damage each (3000 damage per Bloon). In-Game Quotes When being placed: * "Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" * "Give me a target and I pop!" When selecting him: * "I am Quincy, son of Quincy." * "You want some?" * "What's up?" * "What to do now?" * "Your order is?" * "Yeah?" * "Yes?" * "What?" * "Oh, quit it!" (When you annoy him) * "You can get yourself some!" (When you annoy him a lot) When you use an activated ability: * "I got more muscle!" (Rapid Bow) * "You can all have some!" (Storm of Arrows) * "HAAAAH!" (Popped Above) When a MOAB-Class Bloon enters the map: * "MOAB incoming!" * "BFB incoming!" * "ZOMG! Give it all you got!" * "NINJA! Fight, fight, fight!" When you pop a MOAB-Class Bloon: * "Huzzah!" * "Is that all you got?" * "Too easy. Give me another target!" When leaking a Bloon: * "Oh, seriously?" * "They're getting through!" * "Come on!" When you lose the game: * "I have failed our army..." Category:Heroes Category:Bloons Tower Defense 10 Series from PhilProd2018 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers